icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-6491501-20110425092337/@comment-3174012-20110425100440
possibly true. i'm a little iffy about it. but here is what darthleroy said. (i really messed up the user's name, sorry) "iCARLY, Episode #402, "iLost My Mind" Episodic 1/2 Hour Sitcom for Nickelodeon AFTRA Executive Producer: Dan Schneider Director: Steve Hoefer Casting Director: Krisha Bullock, CSA Casting Associate: Jenny Treadwell Casting Assistant: Jamie Snow Location: Hollywood, CA Works: 5/9 thru 5/12/11 Pay Rate: Nickelodeon's AFTRA SCALE SUBMIT ELECTRONICALLY ONLY IMMEDIATELY NO PHONE CALLS, PLEASE. PLEASE DO NOT DOUBLE SUBMIT. FLORA 30-55 year old Female. Any Ethnicity. She works at the front desk of Troubled Waters Mental Hospital. She is dishevelled and flustered, trying to keep everything in order. MUST HAVE GREAT COMEDIC TIMING. CO-STAR ROLE. CALEB 30-40 year old Male. Any Ethnicity. A mental patient at Troubled Waters Mental Hospital. Believes he is from the future. MUST HAVE GREAT COMEDIC TIMING. CO-STAR ROLE. #1 20-40 year old Male. Any Ethnicity. Works at Troubled Waters Mental Hospital. CO-STAR ROLE. ATTENDANT 30-50 year old Male. Any Ethnicity. Works at Troubled Waters Mental Hospital. Offers Sam a quesadillas on a tray only to get pushed out of the room, his tray of quesadillas stolen by her. UNDER FIVE ROLE. SECURITY MAN 40-55 year old Male. Chief of Security at Troubled Waters Mental Hospital. Keeps the peace among visitors and patients. Should be strong and in charge. COSTAR ROLE. NANCY/NATALIE 30-45 year old Female. Any Ethnicity. She is in Spencer's Book Club. They are making fruit tarts. UNDER FIVE ROLE. MARSHA 40 year old Female. Any Ethnicity. She is a mental patient at Troubled Waters Mental Hospital. She laughs hysterically at a TV that is turned off, then screams terrified of nothing and runs off. She reappears to randomly scream in terror for no reason. MUST HAVE GREAT COMEDIC TIMING. UNDER FIVE ROLE. 12 iCARLY, Episode #402, "iLost My Mind" page 2 GARY 30 year old Male. Any Ethnicity. Current mental patient at Troubled Waters Mental Hospital, former law school student who remembers Spencer. Spencer is undercover, dressed as a woman, but Gary blows his cover and gets him kicked out. MUST HAVE GREAT COMEDIC TIMING. CO-STAR ROLE. PATIENT/SUPER WEIRD PATIENT 20-40 year old Male or Female. Any Ethnicity. Patient at Troubled Waters Mental Hospital. Loves iCarly. UNDER FIVE ROLE. SCARY PATIENT 30-50 year old Male. Any Ethnicity. He is big and scary. Intimidating mental patient at Troubled Waters Mental Hospital. Intimidates the Chief Security Officer into letting the kids do iCarly from the hospital by threatening to reveal his secret. UNDER FIVE ROLE WAVYBECCA 16 year old Female. Fan of iCarly. Video messages the kids during their web show and tells the gang she thinks Freddie and Sam would make a great couple. She thinks Freddie is hot. UNDER FIVE ROLE. GOOPYGILBERT 16 year old Male. Fan of iCarly. Video messages the kids during their web show and annoyingly shows his support for "Seddie," Sam and Freddie, as a couple. UNDER FIVE ROLE." User got that from an acting agency asking for people who want to be a an actor in it. http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User:Darthleroy heres the user's profile. By the way, I do not know if this is or is not true. Speculate at your own risk :)